Gem of Osiris
by amateurdetective9
Summary: A season three prediction of House of Anubis, including Nathalia Ramos as Nina Martin. FABINA!


Chapter One

Disclaimer: Amateurdetective9 doesn't own House of Anubis. She doesn't own the characters, only the plot. Enjoy!

Nina Martin was standing in front of House of Anubis, taking one big look at it. Anubis House has given her so much unforgettable memories. It has contributed so many great things in her life: mystery, action, suspense, adventure, friendship, and romance.

Nina grabbed her luggageand walked to the front door. She opened it, able to smell the aroma of wood pulp. _It is so good to come back_, Nina thought, smiling.

"Welcome back, Ms. Martin," a deep voice that Nina terribly knew. She looked up, and saw Victor upstairs.

"Uh, hello Victor," Nina greeted in the most polite way she can. "So, how's life?"

"Well, considering you ruined my way to live forever _twice_, I'm doing fine." And with that, he went to his office in silence.

"Okay…" Nina murmured.

Just then, she heard a very sweet voice that belong to none other than Trudy. "Nina! Oh darling, you're here!" She came in with a luscious tray of chocolate brownies.

"Oh Trudy, it's so nice to see again!" Nina exclaimed and grinned.

"Well, grab a brownie and start unpacking. You're the first one to come."

Nina got a brownie , and Trudy went back to the living room. She finished her pastry and pulled up the handle of her luggage. She walked up the stairs to her and Amber's bedroom.

Nina took over her old bed, and begun to unpack. Pretty soon, she was done. She sighed, and fell back on her sleeping mattress, exhausted.

Just then, she saw the door knob turning. Nina quickly stood up, and straightened her self. The door completely opened, revealing Amber and Patricia.

"Nina!" they cried in unison. They gave Nina a big hug.

"I missed you guys so much!" Nina said after the hug. "Where's Fabian?"

Amber chuckled. "I just knew you'd say that."

"He's downstairs, waiting for you," Patricia explained. "We told him we'll meet you first."

"What about the others? Eddie, Joy? Mara? Is Mick even coming back? What about Jerome and Alfie?"

"We did our best to come early," Amber said. She giggled. "We don't want another ruined Fabina moment.

Nina laughed. "Well, I'll go see Fabian now." She went through the door and left. She went down the stairs, and saw a smiling Fabian.

"Fabian!" Nina exclaimed, and they hugged, which took about a long time. They really missed each other so much. They were an ocean away from each other over the summer, how could they get Fabina time like that?"

"Hey, I missed you!" Fabian said, staring at her lovingly. He was glad he won't have to look at Nina's face on the computer screen anymore.

"I missed you too," Nina replied grinning.

There was just a small gap between them. They leaned in…

"We're here!" a loud voice said, surprising them. They broke apart and turned around. They got annoyed faces, finding out it was the pranksters, Jerome and Alfie.

"Looks like we interrupted you again," Alfie smirked.

"Ha-ha," Fabian said sarcastically. "And I think you should know that you still owe me a calculator watch."

"Well, I just realized something," Nina spoke up. "See you guys!" She kissed Fabian on the cheek, and left.

Fabian blushed.

"Nice one, mate" Jerome told him, which made Fabian much more redder.

Meanwhile, Nina went down to the cellar, using the makeshift oven. She unlocked the code and went to the antechamber. She walked over the bookshelf and pulled a book. She got inside the tunnels, with an amulet around her neck. She passed the beacon, and continued.

Just then, Nina saw a piece of parchment paper on the floor. She hadn't seen it before. She crouched down and took it. It read:

_In the chamber of knowledge lies a secret_

_Pull the book with the old English dialect_

_Then a hidden trapdoor will be met_

Nina gasped with this new found discovery. She put the riddle in her jacket pocket, and ran to the exit. She can't wait to tell Sibuna about the clue.

"Hey guys!" Nina greeted to her housemates as she sat down next to Fabian for dinner.

"Hi Nina!" Joy replied with a smile.

"Good to have you back first-ever American," Mick said, snickering.

"Hey Nins!" Eddie grinned.

"Missed you Nina!" Mara told her.

Just then, Amber tapped her on the shoulder. "Sibuna reunion at the library. Should we invite Jerome, Joy, and Eddie?" she whispered to Nina.

Nina nodded. She wanted the whole club to know what she had found out awhile ago. Besides, it was time for Jerome, Joy, and Eddie to be official members of Sibuna.


End file.
